coasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Rattler
Iron Rattler, formerly The Rattler, is a hybrid coaster located at Six Flags Fiesta Texas in the Crackaxle Canyon area of the park, neighboring Road Runner Express and The Gully Washer. Ride history The Rattler (1992 - 2012) The Rattler was constructed by the Roller Coaster Corporation of America from 1991-1992, making its debut at Six Flags Fiesta Texas on March 14, 1992. At that time, the ride was the tallest and fastest wooden coaster in the world, with a height of 179 feet, a drop of 166 feet, and a top speed of 73mph, outdoing its then rival, Cedar Point's Mean Streak. It held this record until 1994 when, due to dozens of complaints about back and neck injuries from the roughness of the speed and curves, the attraction's opening drop was drastically shortened to 124 feet, which resulted in a speed reduction to 65mph. On July 9, 2012, Six Flags announced that The Rattler would close on August 5, 2012, giving ride fans less than four weeks to take their last rides. After Six Flags Fiesta Texas closed for the day on August 5, 2012, park personnel and several selected Rattler enthusiasts took the final ride on The Rattler, after which the original wooden form of The Rattler ceased operation. Iron Rattler (2013 -) In January 2012, Spokane, Washington's ''Spokane Journal of Business ''interviewed a major roller coaster construction company, Rocky Mountain Construction. In the interview, RMC stated that The Rattler would be completely refurbished with a new track, new trains, and a new color scheme, all similar to the transformation that Six Flags Over Texas's Texas Giant received in 2011. On August 30, 2012, three-and-a-half weeks after The Rattler's closure, Fiesta Texas announced that the attraction would be rethemed into Iron Rattler for the upcoming 2013 season. The refurbishment, known as the Iron Horse treatment, was performed by the RMC. The RMC added a barrel roll, snake-themed trains, and steel track onto the ride. The National Roller Coaster Museum and Archives announced in mid-April 2013 that they would auction off seats for the first ride on Iron Rattler on May 17, 2013, eight days before the ride's planned opening, with the proceeds going to the museum. Also, the attraction hosted a media day on May 15, 2013, with the grand opening ten days later on May 25, 2013. Ride synopsis After the guests board their snake-themed vehicles, the train leaves the station and slowly ascends the 180-foot lift hill. After reaching the top of the lift, it speeds at 70mph down the 171-foot drop at 81 degrees, then heads back up and over a quarry, making an overbanked turn before dropping back down off of the quarry's wall. After exiting the drop, the train takes riders through a zero-g roll across the quarry wall and into three more overbanked turns before dropping off of the wall once more and into a giant tunnel, which is filled with mist and special lighting effects. After this, it empties out into the final brake run, and then slides back into the station. Trivia Records *The Iron Rattler is one of few coasters in the world that is Hybrid. *It is also one of few coasters to undergo the Iron Horse treatment. *The attraction is currently the tallest coaster at Six Flags Fiesta Texas. *It is the first hybrid wood coaster and steel roller coaster to have an inversion in the track layout. Statistics *The attraction was designed by Alan Schilke of RMC. *The attraction is located in the Crackaxle Canyon area of the park, thus it is Western-themed. Awards Golden Ticket Awards: Best New Ride for 2013 *Iron Rattler was one of five nominees for 2013's Best New Ride. The attraction placed in second, losing to Silver Dollar City's Outlaw Run. Coaster of the Week *The Iron Rattler's first appearance on the Top Ten was from June 23, 2013 - June 29, 2013, holding the #2 spot. The coaster was Runner-Up to Knott's Berry Farm's Coast Rider. *The attraction won Coaster of the Week from June 30, 2013 - July 6, 2013, being the first coaster from Fiesta Texas to win the title. **During Iron Rattler's Coaster of the Week period, Coaster Wikia commenced its month-long idle period. Therefore, Iron Rattler remained Coaster of the Week until August 3, the first Saturday of August, when it was announced that Fuji-Q Highland's Takabisha is the new winner. Photo Gallery ironrattler.JPG|The attraction's main entrance. Category:Six Flags Fiesta Texas Category:1992 Category:2013 Category:Coaster of the Week Category:Crackaxle Canyon Category:Rollercoasters